


Hopeless Romantic

by kissumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, childhood best friends to lovers au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissumi/pseuds/kissumi
Summary: Ramen for Hopeless Ramen-tic people: the art of falling in love with your best friend while cooking them instant noodles.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hopeless Romantic

Osamu is your best friend.

He is someone whom every person would wish to have by their side.  
He has it all: the brain, that you and his twin like to tease him about due to the fact that he uses it on particular occasions only (for personal reasons this is a joke, he really is a smart guy), humor, sometimes accompanied with a bit of sarcasm that never fails to make you laugh even at your worst days, and talent. 

He did not get all those muscles and that beefy back for nothing: those years of volleyball during his high school days really paid off. 

And, you're not gonna lie, he is handsome. Very handsome. 

For years you’d tried to hide — more to yourself than to Osamu, the fact that your best friend is the embodiment of your ideal type. 

Other than having great qualities and good looks, he is extremely caring towards you in a way that you almost wish you could experience in a romantic atmosphere rather than in a silly, and platonic one. 

But who are you kidding? Everytime the thought of having the Miya Osamu as your boyfriend instead gets in your mind, you’re always quick enough to brush it off because if you didn’t, oh God what could you have done. It’d feel too good to be true.

But how are you supposed to stop the racing of your heart with the constant fear of your best friend noticing it whenever he pulls you close into the warmest hugs? And speaking of hugs, his arms are huge. 

As if made for you to fit in between them, and the thought of it makes your blood rush through your veins, euphoria getting the best of you every time.  
And how could you have not fallen for someone who calls your platonic hugs “Big huggie”? He may seem intimidating if you look at him from a stranger’s point of view but if only he felt the way your heart melts everytime he goes “Gimme huggie” before proceeding to open those big arms of his to welcome you in.. At some point you really think that he’s doing all of this on purpose. 

But what’s worse than being in love with your best friend because of his talents and amazing personality? His cooking skills. Of course. If there’s an exact way to get straight into your heart in an instant, that’s food. And Osamu seems to have made a mental note of that to himself (actually, you're just assuming it in the most hopeless manner ever). 

The taste of the food he cooks is totally out of this world, there’s no doubt in that. You can’t even resist the excitement and the pushes you and his twin Atsumu give to each other to get the last piece on the plate. 

All the time you wonder how much did he work in his past life for whatever or whoever is looking at him from the heavens, to bless him like this. 

His hands do wonders and so does his precision in putting the right amount of salt on his dishes. And with his specialty, the onigiri, the way his fingers mould the rice perfectly like it’s some ceramic sculpture worth millions of dollars (in this case, it’s worth your entire heart but unbeknownst to him), to say that you're beyond grateful to have such a best friend like Osamu would be an understatement. 

Yeah, exactly. Best friend.

Miya Osamu is your best friend, but precisely, he's not someone who you can always trust, as proven many times due to the fact that he simply cannot let his mouth full of your darkest and most embarrassing secrets shut (and, considering the fact that he has a twin who's way more louder than him, that's very bad) and not someone who you can have fun with all the time either. 

He's just that kind of friend who you occasionally argue with over who's supposed to listen to each other's song of the week first, who gets to pay for the movie theater even though you both know how awful the movie is and the list goes on. 

Nonetheless, there's a strong bond between the two of you, like a string that connects you to Osamu and connects Osamu to you — you're basically inseparable. 

Perhaps not that kind of inseparableness that he, much to his dismay, has with his sibling Atsumu, but just having each other's presence in your daily life is worth all the silly arguments the two of you never fail to start at least once a day. It's almost like Osamu's your soulmate. Or at least, that's what you like to believe and convince yourself with.

"Then soulmates shouldn't call each other 'bestie'" your friend Suna interrupts you, the evident, exasperated tone making it obvious that he has heard you ranting about his old high school and teammate friend for the nth time today.

You shoot him a glare and nervously tap your fingertips on the table.  
Suna's right, and you hate to admit that. Your friend's sipping on his bubble tea, the barely audible voices of the people around you at the café suddenly enveloping the silence the two of you are stuck in. 

It's not even the first time you and Suna hang out like this and end up talking about Osamu. 

He's basically part of your daily life and, much to your dismay, you can't help but fall in love with your best friend a little bit more every single day. 

"You know what," Suna suddenly speaks, putting down his finished bubble tea cup, "Instead of being here ranting about 'Samu over and over, how about you try and make a move? It's been years, [Name]."

It’s no surprise to hear that coming from your friend at all. However, for how many times he’s told you to make that one move to prove your long time best friend that you have overly romantic feelings for him, the more you’ve chickened out and let the latter’s mind be full of none other than platonic feelings at the thought of you. 

You pursue your lips, “I don’t want to ruin what we have right now.” 

That’s has always been your answer and probably, over half a billion people in the whole world would say the same thing. Meaning, at least you’re not the only coward. 

Suna snickers, “Aight, whatever you say then,” he raises both of his hands in sign of resignation, “My advice. Do everything you can before it’s too late.”

You nod, too absorbed into your own thoughts.  
And suddenly your phone rings, Osamu’s name displayed on the screen as you stare at it with knitted eyebrows.

“Hah, speak of the devil.”  
Rolling your eyes, you swipe right to answer the call, setting it on loud speaker just for Suna to hear as well. You motion to the brunette beside you to stay quiet and he nods, carefully leaning in to hear the conversation properly.

“Hey, ya busy?” his deep voice coming from the other side of the phone sends shivers down your spine, making Suna roll his eyes at the sight of your smile creeping onto your face.

“No, not really,” you answer, “I’m with Rin right now but I was just about to go.”  
“Lies.” your friend beside you mutters and you’re quick to hit his thigh hard enough to make him hiss in pain.

“Ah, tell him I said hi,” Osamu snickers, “And if yer about to go, do ya mind coming over and joining for dinner tonight?”

You and Suna share glances. A grin grows across his face, amused by your reaction. 

Before shooting him another glare — which you believe if only looks could kill your dearest friend wouldn’t be here with you at this very moment, you bite your lower lip, “Okay, sure. I’ll come over and join you guys.”

“Nah, ‘Tsumu won’t be here tonight. It’s just the two of us.” As if that would make it any better.  
You sigh, “Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.”  
“Awesome. I’ll cook yer fave. See ya!” And the call ends.

You put your phone down the table, another sigh escaping your lips.

“You have like, two more hours to practice yoga and learn how to stay calm around your crush.”  
“Just shut up already.”

This is just a normal, friendly and extremely platonic with no sign of romantic feelings involved, meet up. 

Of course, this is what it looks like to Osamu. To you, throughout your journey to get to the Miya's residence, for once you have finally acknowledged the importance of Atsumu’s presence whenever you and Osamu hang out. 

When you’re at their house, somehow the twin gets involved in whatever the two of you are doing as well and you don’t really mind that: Atsumu is like a pill that eases the excruciating pain that is Osamu, for making your heart beat too fast for your own liking all the time. 

And now that you’re at the front door of the Miya's residence, fingertip brushing against the doorbell, you realize that this time, there’s no pill around you. 

It’s just you and your heartache and you’ve gotta deal with it.

Taking a deep breath, you press the doorbell and wait for Osamu to show up. A few seconds later the door opens, your best friend’s wide smile welcoming you more than the actual ‘welcome’ sign written on the rug right under your feet. 

“Hey,” he greets you, and you gulp at the sight of his messy and wet hair, a few water drops falling right on the towel wrapped around his neck, “Come in.”

The two of you walk in and you immediately sit on the comfortable sofa of their living room, “Missed this so much,” you let out a sigh of relief, making Osamu laugh.  
“What about me?” he pouts and you shift your gaze towards him. 

“Stop making that face, you look like a baby.” and you’re not gonna lie, for a grown man like him, he really does look cute with that frown on his face.  
“Eh, whatever,” he shakes his head and before you knew it, he’s plopped himself next to you on the couch, “What are ya up to these days? I haven’t seen you in so long,” he asks as he mindlessly takes the remote control and turns on the television.

“We literally saw each other two days ago, ‘Samu.”  
“That’s a lot. I still missed yer presence here, yknow.”

Silence falls upon the two of you. You’re hesitant to reply, not even having a proper answer to that statement. You’re either just assuming or really like to feel more hopeless romantic than you already are. There’s really nothing wrong nor romantic about Osamu’s statement. 

However your mind seems to travel elsewhere, definitely far away from the platonic land. You mentally bang your head on a wall, shouting on top of your lungs and call yourself stupid for this. 

Maybe, just maybe, Suna was right. You had two hours to practice yoga and you did not do it. Now you’ve gotta deal with your racing heart.

“You said you met with Rin earlier, right?”  
You flinch as Osamu suddenly speaks again. You were too absorbed by your own thoughts to even remember that you’re currently at the one and only blueprint of your uncontrollable feelings’ house.  
“Yeah, I was.”

“Do ya uhm….” Osamu turns his head to look at you, suddenly stopping from zapping through channels, “Like him?”

Your eyes widen and you’re quick enough to shake your head at the question, “No, of course not! Why’d you ask?”

Osamu lets out a giggle at your reaction, looking back at the television, “No reason. Was just curious. I’ve noticed that you guys hang out a lot.”  
“Well I mean, we were close enough back in high school. We kept in touch.”  
“I see,” he nods slowly, “What do ya even bond over?”

‘We bond over how whipped I am for you but hate to admit it and how many times Suna calls you dumb for never noticing it" sounds too much, does it?  
“Nothing much. Just stuff.” Yes. Be vague!

“Got it,” he then gets up, his towel now in his hands as he looks at you, “I’ll go dry my hair and then cook us dinner.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Sounds terrible to your heart.

Seeing Osamu’s food on your plate is always a sight to behold. However, seeing him on the preparations, cooking and acting like he’s on some reality cooking show goes way beyond that. 

You’re sitting on the counter, your favorite playlist playing in the background as you and Osamu talk about everything, through laughs and shared secrets about Atsumu (today you’ve learned that the twin wears socks in his sleep which led you two into another useless argument over why it is better to sleep without and why it is not) and watching Osamu moving around the kitchen and be so gentle with everything he holds, your heart feels so warm and filled with love. 

After talking for a while, you both stay silent as you quietly enjoy Osamu humming to a song and tasting the soup of the ramen. His peaceful demeanor under the artificial light of the kitchen brings you immense joy and for a moment, you don’t even care about what kind of relationship you two have anymore. 

It is sure that you are best friends and will stay like that, but moments like these are enough to make you feel lucky to be by his side no matter what. Osamu takes a huge importance in your life and you’ll always treasure him with all you’ve got.

Even when he looks back at you, just not with the same sparkling eyes you’re looking at him with, you’re willing to stay by his side as his friend even if it means that once and for all, you have to move on and let your feelings go.

“So ya really did put my favorite song in yer playlist,” he mutters, a smile spreading across his face as his gaze is fixated back on the pot, adding the vegetables into the soup, “Thought ya said I have a bad taste.”

You let out a giggle along with him, “I changed my mind, as you can see. I still think you have a worse taste in music than I do, though,” you get off the counter as you grab your phone and replay the song. Walking towards Osamu, you smirk at him as you start humming to it and follow through the rhythm those mere steps you’ve memorized from the choreography.

Osamu looks at you with an amused expression, sometimes shaking his head whenever you attempt to sing out loud like you’re holding some free concert for him only to see and eventually, he sings along with you. 

It’s no surprise for the two of you to act this way and, during the whole chorus, the memories the two of you have shared back when you were still kids suddenly resurface from the back of his head: just you and him having the time of your lives. He’s looking at you, singing your entire soul’s out and he’s beyond happy to see you just being yourself in front of him.

For a moment, he feels a strange knot building up in his stomach the moment you sing his favorite lyrics of the song, your eyes meeting his, and he’s left mesmerized. Osamu’s always thought you’re beautiful, but with the way things have suddenly turned out, tonight he feels like you’re the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

He watches as you finish the song, panting and smiling widely at him as you bow and pretend to have just finished your concert. Your contagious smile sends millions of racing heartbeats right against his chest and Osamu swears that if only he wasn't currently holding the utensil to stir the vegetables with the broth, he would have forgotten that he's cooking and would have eventually set the house on fire. 

However, as he finishes the preparation, the only thing he sets on fire seems to be his heart at the thought of you never daring to leave his mind for once. 

The dinner doesn't really go as expected, but neither of you seem to complain: silence reigns in the dining room as you let yourself enjoy the meal he has cooked and of course, it's delicious as always. As for Osamu, his eyes are completely fixated on your figure, face contorted into the most pleasant and sincere smile he has ever seen in his entire life and he wonders, have you been this pretty while eating?

He can't seem to let go of that weird and strange feeling in his stomach, like someone has let butterflies in and cause him to reciprocate the gaze you give: just this time, the sparkle in his eyes is different, like it's full of self realization that maybe the knot building up in his stomach is none other than the strings of love that have always connected him to you. 

"Is it really good?" he asks upon noticing the way you're almost done eating.  
You give him a quick nod and a thumbs up, "As always. You know I love everything you cook."

"Then I'd like to cook for ya more often if I get to see you being this cute," he admits. 

He takes a sip of the broth and proceeds to eat the noodles as you observe him with an indecipherable expression.  
He really can't tell wether he has accidentally just put his feelings on exposure for you to stare at him that way or if you're content about it from the small smile creeping onto your face. 

Your heart has skipped a beat at his words and there's no doubt anymore that deep inside you, there are fireworks setting off and erupting all at the same time. 

Tonight, the friendly and extremely platonic meet up with no signs of romantic feelings involved has been forgotten by the two of you, surrounded by none other than the hopeless romantic atmosphere you've been wishing for for so long. 

"I'll walk you home," Osamu murmurs as he puts his shoes on and grabs the house keys, opening the entrance door, "It's getting dark outside."

You silently nod and walk out, followed by him right after. As the two of you begin walking, Osamu is glancing at your figure from the sidelines, the light of the street lamps barely grazing your peaceful demeanor and the right arm down by your side brushes against his. 

For a moment, he has the sudden urge to intertwine your fingers together, feeling the warmth of your hand beside his every time he softly bumps into you while walking.

Unbeknownst to Osamu, your silence's hiding all the thoughts running through your mind that you cannot seem to brush off so easily, especially now that the two of you are walking under the moonlight in the silent streets of his neighbourhood. 

You've mustered up all the courage you've got just to glance at him for a second but, the shivers running down your spine led you to divert your gaze on your shoes that suddenly looked very interesting in a moment like this.

"Hey, remember that?" Osamu suddenly speaks and you raise your head, following his hand pointing at something on your left and when you see a familiar seesaw through all the darkness, a smile creeps onto your face. 

You nod, biting your lower lip as the memories of what that park gave to you and Osamu suddenly resurface from the back of your head, leaving you a sense of nostalgia of your childhood. 

You remember how you always used to play with the twins every afternoon, all the petty pranks you and Osamu pulled on Atsumu, the silly arguments (those already existed ever since the two of you have met) of who's supposed to play at the swing first and all the secrets shared under the tree house that the two of you called 'secret basement'. 

It was in that exact place that you felt that foreign feeling of your heart beating fast whenever Osamu would hold your hand just to simply hug you muttering a "Let me give you a huggie." 

And to that new, and silly feeling you have never dared to face until high school, all led to where you are now, completely and hopelessly in love with your long time childhood best friend that is Miya Osamu.

A sigh escapes your lips as the two of you continue walking, surpassing the park along with all the memories shared.

"Remember that time I asked ya if you've ever fallen in love?" Osamu questions, hands in his pocket as he bites the inside of his cheeks, as if almost hesitant of asking such question.

You nod again, "Yeah, I do," you reply, "I told you that I have."

For a moment, he feels a little jealous at the thought of you liking someone, but he tries to brush it off and asks: "Then, how does it feel like?"

You turn your head to look at him, his side profile leaving you breathless. His grey locks look extremely fluffy and you wish you could just run your fingers through them but thankfully, you have enough self control to risk it.

"It's undescribable, really," you answer in all honesty, "At first, it's like you don't even realize that you've fallen in love. It's all slow, like a flower blooming. Then, it just takes that one moment to come to the realization that you really have been in love with this person this whole time."

Osamu listens to your every word attentively, almost as if he's taking a mental note of your 'falling in love process'. 

"When did you realize it?"

There's a moment of silence between the two of you. You've finally arrived at your neighborhood and it just takes a few more steps to get to your house.

And suddenly, you let out a soft laugh, "You really want to know?" If he doesn't realize after this then, you can surely call Suna later on to confirm that your lovely crush is lacking of one damn braincell just as he has theorized.

"Well, ya told me you've fallen in love before," he shrugs non-chalantly, hiding the jealousy under his deep voice.

Finally, you've reached your building. You remain silent as the both of you head towards the entrance door and as soon as you open it, Osamu walks in. You shake your head and giggle because really, he's persistent and wants to know. You watch him as he presses the button of the elevator, leaning the back of his head on the cold wall and waiting for the doors to open. 

Without hesitating furthermore, with the sound of the bell signaling that the elevator has come, you get in, taking a deep sigh as the doors close, "It's silly, actually," you start, "I fell in love the first time he gave me the onigiri he cooked."

There's a slight gasp you swear you heard escaping Osamu's lips before you realize what you have just said. And instantly, you feel your heart racing at an uncontrollable pace once again. 

This time, you're caught off guard as you feel your legs shaking and you swear if only you had enough force in your body, the elevator would've started shaking as well.

The silence Osamu is practically suffocating you in is making things worse and you're impatient to get out of that place already, too small for your poor heart melting like a big ice cream under the shining rays of a hot summer day. 

You bite on your lower lip and, having enough of this tortuous moment, you turn around to finally face Osamu but you're suddenly greeted by his soft and warm lips pressing against yours. 

You can't even fathom the amount of times you've tried to beg your heart to stop beating too fast, especially now that you have your best friend in such close proximity and kissing your soul out. 

But the moment he cups your cheeks just to pull you closer than you already are and tilt his head to deepen the kiss as if his life depens on it, you don't really care anymore. 

You don't care if he's your best friend you're kissing in the old elevator of your building wherein for years, the two of you have been inside just joking around. You don't care when the doors finally open, ready for you to walk out and get inside your apartment. 

Osamu instead, mindlessly presses a button to close the doors again, his face never daring to pull away as he bites on your lower lip, hands travelling on your back and his huge arms enveloping your body. 

The eagerness leaves you dumbfounded, your fingers running through his grey locks feel like a dream as you let him leave more kisses down your jawline and, as if satisfied enough of having kissed every inch of you for the first time, he pulls away and looks at you in the eyes.

The awkwardness between the two of you gets dominated by the sound of the hard slap you hit Osamu with, making him hiss.

"You did that and for what?!" he whines, masagging his clothed bicep in pain.  
"You can't just.. do that!" you exclaim, unable to mutter any other word.

Osamu gives you a shit eating grin and you're ready to roll your eyes at whatever statement he's about to say. That smile never looks promising.  
"Do what? Kiss my crush?"

Oh, God.

You stare at him in disblief and needless to say, you've lost your heart for the uncontrollable beating against your ribcage.

"So you weren't expecting me to tell ya I like you after I just locked us in this elevator to kiss you?"

"Get me out of here," you whine, trying to press all the buttons of the elevator but in vain. Osamu's holding you tight in his arms and you're not gonna lie, it feels so right. To be with him like this, between his warm arms, while he's looking at you so lovingly, the same way you've always been looking at him with. 

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic, [Name]," this time he's genuinely smiling at you and you're left more breathless than when he was kissing you like there was no tomorrow a few moments ago, his nose brushing against yours, "And I like that about you. I like everything about you. I like you."

It's hard to even process what has just happened in the span of ten minutes, especially now that your best friend is about to give you another kiss, ready to make your sweet dreams and all the scenarios you've always made up in your head come true.

"Wait let me just-" you try to pull away from him, sighing, "I'm- wow."

"That's all?" he raises an eyebrow as you feel his thumbs caressing your hips in a manner that's far way too platonic. 

So this is really real. 

Now, you know that over half a billion people in the whole world fall in love with their best friend too. And there's nothing to be afraid of when it comes to showing your feelings before it's too late.

"I like you too, 'Samu." 

'You really have no idea how much', you want to add. But you'll have to save that for later. 

The gray haired man's smile is wide enough to let your heart be filled with pure joy and love, and this time, you're the one who cups his cheeks and pull him close into another kiss.

And tonight, through favorite songs and ramen, Osamu has realized that he has always been in love with you, from the first time he gave you the onigiri he cooked.


End file.
